mugmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Background Characters
This is a list of Background Characters that appear in the animated series Mugman. Many of the characters are borrowed from an older series that Mugman creator Jacob Lenard worked on called The Dups. Gym Keeper Appears in "Mugman Gets Into Shape", its remake, but never appears afterwards. He is very aggressive and gets absolutely furious if someone doesn't use the gym equipment well. His appearance resembles the Hulk, since they are both green and muscular. This character is voiced by Eli Wedekind. HellFire HellFire is a background character that appears in multiple Mugman shorts. He is a personified Ben Brown, also known as Miles, and was supposed to be the main character of the cancelled/vaporware game, Hellfire vs. the Officeman. Hellfire has the appearance of a normal, everyday American, with a green shirt, green top hat, and messy brown hair. His appearance is based upon Miles' LittleBigPlanet sackboy character. Jamie Jamie is a minor character in Mugman, who was originally from his own series. He has made small appearances in The Dups. He has a pet named Gooby. He appears in "Mugman's Headphones" and in "Mugman's Pet." He also appears briefly in the opening sequence. He has been scrapped since the creator did not tolerate the "annoying" comments users posted e.g "Hey, there is Jamie" "More Jamie" Who spotted Jamie? I know I did!" etc. But he reappears in Mugmans Hot Date, and Mugman and the flying contest. Mr. Bob Mr. Bob is a background character in Mugman. He is a "Grow-Your-Own-Little-Man!" brand sponge that is obsessed with donuts, and is a freelance video game developer. Mr. Bob was the main character of the LittleBigPlanet 2 series The Dups. Mr. Bob plays his first major role in "The Big-Mouthed Bumbler" as a police officer, in accordance with his love of donuts. Trivia * Jacob Lenard once planned to make a cartoon about Mr. Bob called "Officer Mr. Bob", but it got scrapped. * Mr. Bob has a dog that looks a lot like him, as seen in "Mugman's Pet." * Mr. Bob is voiced by Jacob Lenard. Sheep Sheep are background characters in Mugman. Their only appearance was in "Mugman Can't Sleep." In the aforementioned episode, they tried to help Mugman go to sleep by having him count them. They have the appearance of a regular cartoon sheep. Forky Forky is a background character in Mugman. He first debuted in The Dups, but now makes cameos in Mugman. His first appearance was in "The Mugger." Dollar Land Clerk A silent, expressionless, motionless man with dark glasses. He is very strange and ominous, like the store he works at, Dollar Land. His only interaction was with Pementa, which was off-screen. He never appears again. Chickpea Chickpea is a pea on a fork who appears frequently. Her original name, Gabel is German for "fork", which was appropriate given her appearance. She used to have three strings of hair, but in her redesign, these were scrapped. Gooby Gooby is Jamie's pet. He is seen in "Mugman's Pet." Like Jamie, Gooby originally appeared in Jamie's video series. Frida Nothing is known about Frida. Her name and picture were revealed by Jacob's twitter. She appears to be a woman with razor sharp teeth. Garbanzo Garbanzo is a character who resembles a white garbanzo bean fused with a young boy. He appears in "Mugman at the Driving Range," where he is seen playing golf beside Mugman. Murray Never seen, but implied to be a close friend and/or co-worker of Phil. He works at Mild Kingdom in "Mugman's Pet," and at the gameshow in "One Strike!". Punching Bag Teanna's punching bag, who comes to life and talks briefly in "The Big-Mouthed Bumbler." The Bumbler comments that Teanna is being mean by punching him, when he sprouts a mouth and tells the Bumbler that he's just doing his job. The Mouth then vanishes. He is voiced by Eli Wedekind. Armando (Venice) TBA! Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Mugman Category:Female Category:Male